


Ray...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [10]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Ray. The Game…is Over.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Ray | Spirit of the Library
Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904914
Kudos: 14





	Ray...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Last chapter of the series and last temporarily speaking (Or so I like to think about it).  
> Ft the secret character

_Up, up, down, down_

_left, right, left, right,_

_B, A, select, start_

Up. Ezekiel had to pass over a table to pass.

Up again. This time it was a damn bookstore. Luckily there were good footholds and he was a great climber.

Down. This time he had to slide into the gap left by the books in another damn bookstore to pass.

Down again. This time a damn stick, surely magical, from which he had to pass doing the limbo.

Left, Right. That was already a damn maze.

Left, Right. And it wasn't funny. It was dizzy.

B, A. Section B, section A. They were inversely. Or Ezekiel thought they were inversely. He was no longer sure of anything.

Select. Dead end. Ezekiel turned around and Ray appeared before him. Ezekiel wanted to strangle him. He simply smiled and told him to select a book.

Ezekiel took Robin Hood, because Robin Hood was cool, and then the bookstores opened to show a large room where you could sit and relax.

Start. Ezekiel understood. That was for him. By the time he felt overwhelmed he could hide.

Ezekiel sat down and realized. He had passed through the Library as the Konami Code. It had been fun.

And something about a video game that, for the first time, didn't bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished. I have finally finished this series. Now I can sleep without guilt! :D


End file.
